Tielsa
Tielsa is the femslash ship between Elsa and Tiana from the Disney fandom. Canon As Elsa and Tiana are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film, Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens", where they are two of the Disney Princesses from the website, Oh My Disney. In the film netizen Elsa and Tiana are seen sitting close and not too far away from each other, while the Disney Princesses were getting to Vanellope. They're also seen standing next to each during the Disney Princess group selfie, in one of the trailers. At the beginning at both their films, they were seen as children beside another child who is close to their age, before having a family moment with their fathers, who have died some time ago. Just has Frozen has element related magic that Elsa surrounds her with, Tiana's film has her becoming a victim of voodoo magic. Elsa had show her powers has a curse until she was able to control them through love, while Tiana's love for Naveen had her deciding to live the rest of her life as a frog with him even though their love for each other played a role that finally made them humans again. Tiana's magical frog to human transformation is also how she had gotten her signer dress, which is similar to how Elsa had used her own magic to transform her coronation into her signer dress, along with Elsa altering it into her Frozen Fever dress. While their signer gowns are different colors, the two have worn their own green and blue dresses; that they have worn on special occasions. Just as Tiana's time and journey as a frog had her traveling through a forest, befriends some of its animal inhabitance and the person that lives her along, with Tiana finally understanding that the love her father never lost sight of was enough for him before him death, Elsa's second journey in Frozen II has her facing her own versions of those similar traits. As while Elsa wasn't turning into a type of animal, like Tiana was before she ended up in the bayou and had returned back to it where the spell upon her was later listed, a magical occurrence did transform Elsa into an elemental spirit of ice, along with Elsa's newly made animal friends being two types of spirits, and had befriend a tribe of forest dwelling people who live with its four spirits. Elsa's time in the Enchanted Forest had also allowed her to undercover the truth to her family's past and the love that her parents had for one another, as teens and adults. The main antagonists of their films had also prevented themselves as someone that the two could turn, in order to get what they want, by offering Tiana her dream restaurant so she could finally make her father's dream come true, along with making Elsa think that Hans does care for her younger sister and kingdom's well being. Fanon Tiana and Elsa are shipped by a small group of fans who believe they would get along very well. Along with the fact that both Disney Princesses, in their own ways, are extraordinary women. Many fan artists will draw the two in their modern outfits from "Ralph Breaks the Internet", while fan fic writers will use them as influences in their modern AU's. Just their own green and light blue dresses have gotten a few fan artists to have Elsa in her summer Frozen Fever while Tiana wears her signer green dress; and vice verse with Tiana in her blue princess costume dress beside Elsa in her signer blue dress; or something similar to them in style and of either of those two colors. On AO3, the ship has about 14 fanfics. The ship is also supported on Tumblr and DeviantArt. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Elsa/Tiana (Disney) tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * They are two of the limit time characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. * They both appear in Once Upon A Time. * Blue is seen as Elsa's main color while green is viewed as Tiana's. Gallery Ralph Breaks the Internet RBTI Elsa and Tiana gif 2.gif RBTI Elsa and Tiana 1.jpg RBTI Elsa and Tiana gif 1.gif RBTI_Elsa_and_Tiana_2.jpg RBTI_Elsa_and_Tiana_gif_3.gif RBTI_Elsa_and_Tiana_gif_4.gif Fanart Tiana_and_Elsa_by_roodle-things.png Tiana_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_1.png Tiana_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_2.png Tiana_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_3.png Tiana_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_4.png Tiana_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_5.png Tiana_and_Elsa_by_mostlydisneyfemslash_6.png Elsa_and_Tiana_by_generalzaroff.jpg Elsa_and_Tiana_by_cyberamethyst_1.png Elsa_and_Tiana_by_cyberamethyst_2.png Tielsa_by_disneyfemslashcomics.png Tiana_and_Elsa_by_croxovergoddess.jpg Elsa_and_Tiana_by_thegoldenavenger.png Tiana_elsa_by_muttonfudge.jpg Frozen_Gumbo_by_CancerSyndrome.png Elsiana_by_muttonfudge.jpg You_cute_little_queen_by_kemiobsesses.png No One Elsa; TianaxElsa by CancerSyndromEdits.png Variations :Tielsanna refers to the ship between Tiana, Elsa and Anna Navigation